Bona Fides
by frevma
Summary: Sometimes assets and resources are unavailable and you've got to move down the roster a little bit. MI6 is no different. When you're talking about the most formidable intelligence organization in the world, the "bench" players tend to be filled with the stars of yesterday. This star happens to be a familiar one who hasn't seen field work in ages.


The air around the building was brisk this early and often made your eyes water. He stood on the corner of the street near the lamp closest to the bus stop where he got one of his only moments that were reserved for him where he could do something simple, people watch. His pistol reminded him of the harsh truth regarding a life of a man in his position and he could feel his pushed up against his rib cage irritating that wound from the war. The cigarette case from his breast pocket begged to be opened and he obliged before going in. As he inhaled the burn made everything okay for the moment. As always, the walk into the office brings with not a broken copier or possible downsizing but issues associated with national security. The papers on his desk couldn't be filed away and forgotten. They demanded attention, discretion and most likely violence.

A young couple scurried off of the bus clearly in the infancy of a marriage and looked completely discombobulated but happy. He stared at them only briefly as he thought about how things could've been different had he stayed with her through his younger days. The qualms of everyday civilian life interested him now because he was removed from it. He laughed as he remembered that when the majority of the office traveled home around London he simply slept on the leather couch in his office. If only they knew the life of a spymaster.

The noise rattled him. A deafening scream that echoed down the street and slammed up against the alleyways. The mother and father were chasing the little brunette girl who had gotten loose and was sprinting towards the traffic filled streets that accompanied the midweek early mornings. It's instinct that made the cigarette fall and fedora float in the air as he chased after the little girl who'd made a regrettable decision before she headed to school today. In a moments notice he jumped and grabbed the girl right near the median and cradled her for unavoidable impact. Another noise is heard. A motorcyclist skidded to block them from a vehicle that went hard on the breaks. He looked up and the blue eyes stared back at him.

"Good Morning Sir," Bond said.

He got up and dusted off his jacket and allowed the child to run back to her parents.

"Ah, yes, Bond. Good morning to you."

"Busy this morning Sir?"

"Well, no busier than most I'd say. Usually by six I've settled in and had a few cups of Earl Grey already but this morning presented a detour."

The Double O agent smiled.

"I've often cheated death a few times by this hour, Sir. I'd say you're doing quite well. What was she after?"

"I believe a bouncy ball of sorts. It didn't make it. Anyways, I suppose you're right. Come, Bond. Moneypenny will surely be awaiting our arrival and mustn't be another minute late."

The young couple called out to M. but he only tipped his hat in their direction. Bond walked up to the two.

"He's not one for congratulations," Bond said.

"We'd like to get him something. He saved our daughter's life!"

Bond puts his hand on the man's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Send brandy. I'll make sure he gets it."

Both made their way through the ornate hallways that lead up to the area where Moneypenny's desk sat.

"Bond, I'm afraid you won't be going on holiday. I know we had spoken about it last week but something's come up." Bond's posture rarely shifted but at times even the most professional of agents allow their shoulders to droop ever so slightly and M. never missed anything.

"Something the matter 007?"

"Of course not, Sir. Please continue."

They reached Moneypenny's desk and witnessed her silently reading a memo with a cigarette lit and coffee still scalding hot. She rose at once when they came into view with both a respectful eye for M. and a grin for Bond.

"Moneypenny."

"Sir, you have a telephone call." Moneypenny then looked at Bond and her eyes went from head to toe as she always sized him up in the morning to see his condition from the night before.

"007, good to see you. How was South Africa?"

M. looked at Moneypenny, "I'm sorry. Small talk will have to wait. Bond, please follow me."

Moneypenny sat back down at her desk and continued to prep memos for M. who had a very full plate today and truly every other day. Calls came in this morning regarding a hostage situation in Bali and possible terrorist activity in the States. Either, Moneypenny thought, could be where M. was sending Bond next but she wouldn't know the specifics until Bond inevitably called her from his destination. He'd always been one to drop a clue here or there and bring something small back to her.

"Bond our friends over in the States need an extra hand with high level terrorist cell moving towards the capital. Both our organizations have intercepted intelligence via the web in some black market chat services where this group has claimed responsibility for the recent suicide bombing in Maryland and also the IED outside the grounds of the Naval Academy. In those same interceptions they've indicated the Smithsonian as a potential target. I need you to report there at once."

"Rendezvous with Leiter, Sir?"

M. looked down at his desk and shuffled his papers. He straightened them and looked into Bond's eyes.

"Bond, Leiter is in critical condition at a private hospital near the capital. He walked into an ambush following a tip. He's on a respirator and they're not sure he'll make it through the week."

Bond stood up quickly from his chair and walked over to the window where he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it and took a long drag to ease the pain of the news regarding his comrade and friend.

"What time is my flight Sir?"

M. looked down at his watch and stood up as well. He walked over to Bond quickly and put a hand on the agent's back. M. was startled he was doing it and Bond was equally uncomfortable with the display of emotion.

"You should leave now. What Leiter needs is your urgency and skill, Bond. Vengeance must be swift."

Bond looked at M. and nodded his head. He walked towards the door and before exiting he turned around to face his superior.

"Thank you, Sir. I shan't be long."

M. followed Bond out and watched him exit the office. He looked at Moneypenny who stared back at him.

"Sir, we're tapped. I've got a few things that you need to address but we don't quite have the manpower with all of the Double O agents out on mission."

M. looked around his office and moved towards the bookshelf which housed books almost as old as he was.

"Moneypenny, get me Q. Tell him I need him at once."

"May I tell him what for, Sir?"

"Yes. Tell him we're extending his responsibility effective immediately. Her Majesty requires his finesse and skill no longer be limited to cyberspace."

M. hurried back into his office and Moneypenny made a call for the Quartermaster who had graduated to that status. She smiled to think the retired Double O agent may be lacing up the boots yet again.


End file.
